


the saddest word

by danverrs



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adansey is not endgame at all, F/M, Just angst, Like, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverrs/pseuds/danverrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is his biggest almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the saddest word

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Самое печальное слово](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502432) by [vivian_damor_blok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok)



> Hey!  
> A few months ago I saw [this post](http://5000letters.tumblr.com/post/98971902182/the-saddest-word-in-the-whole-wide-world-is-the) and idk. I just remembered it and decided to write something.  
> Unbetaed. English's not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

There isn’t a saddest word than almost.

 

+

 

For some reason, Pig _always_ breaks in the middle of a highway.

 

At this point, Gansey just doesn’t care anymore. And neither do Ronan or Adam.

 

But, Gansey only doesn’t care because he _knows_ Adam’ll fix it.

 

This time wasn’t different. Adam leaves his bike on the ground while Gansey felt a pang of guilty for doing this to his friend. He works too much. The last thing he needed was Gansey and his broken car.

 

Well, Gansey was sure Adam didn’t know _why_ someone wealthy like him would stick with this kind of car. But that’s okay, because he’d still fix it every time.  

 

Quickly the car was normal again. And like every other time, Adam tried to explain some things to Gansey for his future reference.

 

Sometimes Gansey listens. Other times, he doesn’t. He couldn’t focus enough.

 

Because Adam was talking and talking and he rubs his cheek and suddenly, there’s oil or something like soot on his tanned skin.

 

Gansey’s fingers always itched in times like that and he couldn’t control them at all. He raises his hands and when he was _almost_ touching Adam’s cheek, everything went still.

 

He couldn’t tell what Adam was thinking, or what his eyes were saying.

 

They just stood there, with Gansey’s fingers tickling the other boy’s cheek.

 

But those moments are always gone too soon and Gansey pretends to understand everything Adam just said, while his friend rubs his cheek furiously.

 

+

 

Sometimes Adam couldn’t sleep, too.

 

These days Ronan usually was sleeping on his floor and there’s something calming about his breathing.  But when he wasn’t, he knew Gansey’d take him in. Because Gansey’s insomniac and liked to do these _Gansey_ things at 3AM.

 

Sometimes Gansey goes to his apartment, but they mostly sat down on a street and talk about everything and nothing at all.

 

But there’s these times when there’s only silence between them. And they’re the _worst_.

 

Adam was too conscious about how close Gansey’s hand lays down next to his.

 

He could feel the hotness from his skin, their fingers _almost_ touching.

 

Adam looks to Gansey’s beautiful face. He knows his friend wouldn’t mind if Adam tangles their fingers, he might even responds too well to the touch.

 

But only the thought of it was almost too much and Adam couldn’t even move anymore.

 

+

 

So, the fact is: Adam and Gansey were almost in love.

 

It was clear, with the way their almost-touches ghosted around them, the smiles, the look on Adam’s face Gansey couldn’t understand at all— yeah, there _was_ something.

 

Whenever he looked at Adam and Adam looked at him too, he _did_ feel something.  Like they could work whatever the fuck was going on out and _enjoy_ it.

 

But then, Blue appears and links their hands and with his peripheral vision, he can see Ronan approaching Adam. Ronan looks kind of relaxed whenever he was with Adam. Most of the time, at least. The two of them, even if they fight a lot, just looked _right_.

 

He knew it because he felt the same with Blue.

 

But, when there’s only Adam and Gansey and they don’t need to think about the world, Gansey knows: Adam is his biggest almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://strmplot.tumblr.com/). If you feel like, come say hi!


End file.
